The Gangster
by WeLoveStendan
Summary: The Gangster is about a boy named Steven who is kidnapped by a gang of thugs who are led by none other then Brendan Brady, Dont want to give anything away but keep reading for a story about pain, passion and most of all love and learning to trust. Will be M in later chapters! Stendan of course!
1. Chapter 1

The Gangster Chapter 1

I woke up and all I could feel was blinding pain in every inch of my body and the cold hard floor beneath me. I tried to open my eyes but the pain was just too much, my eye felt like it was going to burst, I managed to squint it open ever so slightly and saw darkness, just pure black darkness. I could feel the rope burning around my hands and knew that I had been tied up and gagged as I felt the silk material on my tongue soaked in my own saliva. I wanted to cry and scream out, but I didn't even feel like I was breathing, not really. The last thing I could remember was being jumped on by big strong men who kicked me down and made me feel weak, I couldn't see their faces though as they were all wearing black masks. I remembering wondering who these men were and what they wanted from me, I had never hurt anyone in my life so I couldn't understand who would want to hurt me. Maybe I was supposed to be dead, maybe they had meant to kill me, but they why would they have tied me up?

The questions were too much for my brain right now and I couldn't think straight anyway with all the pain coursing through my body. I tried to sit up and get my hands out of the ropes but I realised I could barely move, that's when the tears started to fall, I Steven Hay had no idea where I was, who attacked me or if I would survive and those thoughts scared me more than anything in my life. I may have not had the best life but I have kids, two of them, well ones not technically mine but I have brought her up as my own and our Leah is the smartest little girl in her class, and then there's our Lucas, hes only two and needs his dad there to protect him, they both need me. Then there's Amy the mother of my children, who would do anything to keep our family together. We're not together me and Amy, we were never right for each other and I used to..well I used to hit her. I used to get off on the fact that I had power over her and she was scared of me, I hated myself back then and maybe this is why this has happened to me like karma ye know? Amy only let me see the kids again because I agreed to go to therapy, I had issues and I needed to get help so I did, and it was hard but we moved on and became friends and soon we became a family again. We live in a slum basically but it's just perfect for us four. We barely get by but we still manage to treat our Leah like a princess and our Lucas like a king, we don't want them to ever think they went without.

Just then a light came on in the room I was in and it startled me out of my thoughts and took me straight back to reality. I tried to open my eyes again and found it was slightly easier than before, I still couldn't see much just a blurry haze of bright lights which was harsh to look at. I then heard muffled sounds which I assumed were the voices of the men who had attacked me coming to finish me off. I heard footsteps coming my way and I tried to struggle my hands out of there ropes, I couldn't let these unknown men take my life without at least trying to fight for it, I thought of leah, lucas and amy and knew I needed to try and get out of this place. To my surprise when the people in the room finally reached me I felt two pairs of strong arms lift me too my feet and then bend me slightly to put me down on what I presumed was a chair. They then continued to hold onto my arms to stop me moving and that's when I heard one of the men in the room speak from beside me "if I was you mate I would keep still, the boss is going to be here soon and he is not going to want you wriggling all over the place". Who the hell did these people think they were and why did they think it was appropriate to call me mate! I felt my head drop forward as the exhaustion took over me, it's like I had no control over my own body, but unluckily for me one of the men holding me grabbed the back of my hair roughly and snapped my head back up. "Sit up straight boy! Don't want the boss thinking you're a lay about now do we". I heard the two men in the room chuckle loudly, the pigs. That's when I realised what they had said, they had said it twice now actually 'The Boss'. Who the hell was there Boss? And that's when I heard a rough Irish voice say "Well Lookey lookey what we have here". The voice sent shivers down my spine, I didn't dare look up but one of the men beside me grabbed my head again and made me look straight into the face of the man who I guessed was 'The Boss'. I again tried to open my eyes more and finally got them to focus on the man standing in front of me. I saw a man in his thirties with a long black moustache that curved round his mouth in a downwards motion, he was wearing a black expensive looking suit with a blood red shirt underneath, he had his hands in his pockets and was smirking and looking straight into my eyes. He opened his mouth to speak and said "Hello Steven.."

Next Chapter Soon!

I know nothing much has happened yet but it needs a bit of back story you know! Next Chapter we will meet 'The Boss' and find out more about why Ste has been attacked and where he is! Hope you guys liked it please leave a review if you have any ideas or just wanna say you liked it (I hope!)


	2. Chapter 2

The Gangster Chapter 2

"Hello Steven.." he says with a smirk.

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes up. I want to scream at him and ask him how he knows my name, who is this man and what does he want from me!?

"Cat got your tongue Steven? Or have my boys given you such a beating that its damaged your vocal chords?" He says with a hearty laugh. He then strides towards me at such an alarming rate that I was scared he was going to hit me, but then he stopped directly in front of me with such smoothness.

He was like an animal of some kind, elegant but strong. He bends down and looks me in the eyes, God those eyes were piercing and another shiver went down my spine, This man terrified me and he looked like he was keeping a lot of secrets in the darkness of those eyes. I see him scanning over my body, perhaps looking at my injuries, He then stands up straight and says "Boys" and walks back over to the other side of the room.

The men beside me release my arms and follow him without any hesitation, I see them crowd round him and wait for further instruction. My head lolled forward again, not being able to keep it up without the help of one of his men, I tried to listen to their conversation, trying to hear something that would help me realise where I was or who these people were.

"I thought I told you two idiots that I wanted him alive, not half dead!" I heard the thick Irish accent say and I knew it was him.. The Boss.

"But Boss he was putting up a struggle, we only kicked him a round a little!" now this guy had a strong Scottish accent from what I could tell, I had never met a scottish man before but you hear things on Tv and that.

"Well Joel it seems to me that you kicked him a round more than a little, he can't even speak! What's the point of me setting you two twats a mission if you're not gonna fucking do it right?!" 'The Boss' said furiously, he sounded like he was getting more and more angry now. I now know that it was him that sent these two after me, and it was some kind of mission? I was so confused, I just didn't understand what I could have possibly done..

"Look Brendan, we got him here didn't we? That was the mission, So quit your belly aching and give us a break yeah?" said the other man in the room, Wait had he just said Brendan? So 'The Boss' finally has a name. It felt ridiculous to be in a room with 3 men and have absolutely no idea who they were so at least knowing their names was something right?

I looked up in time to see Brendan reaching his arm out and snapping his hand round the neck of the man who had just spoke. The man instantly put his hands up and tried to get him off but to no avail as this Brendan was clearly stronger and that bloke Joel did nothing but stand there and watch. Brendan got closer to the man's face and looked highly amused as he struggled under his grip. "Now, now Walker settle down mate, or else the next thing I will give a break will be your neck. Ye hear me Simon? When I send you on a mission I expect it done to my very high standards or the next time I send you on one, it might not be one you come back from, you get me?."

Brendan laughed and released the man's neck. How could anyone be taking such enjoyment for causing someone pain but he seemed to relish in the fact he had power over these men and the joy across his face made me feel sick.

Walker who I now know was the second man in the room was rubbing his neck with his hands and didn't seem amused at all. I thought for a second he might attack Brendan or at least start an argument but once he had gotten his breath back he stood up straight looked to Joel, and then Brendan and said with a hell of a lot of sarcasm "Yes, your right boss, we should have been more careful with the lad and next time I promise to do better".

Brendan laughed and said "That's our Walker, even when his life has just been threatened he still comes back with more lip, but luckily for you I am in quite a good mood so I'm gonna let you off Simon. Plus you did get the boy here and I imagine Joel wasn't much fucking help, the scrawny little git"

I looked to Joel to see if he would defend himself but he stayed with his head staring down at the ground, maybe he was terrified like I was. Maybe he wasn't as bad as Brendan and Walker, Maybe he would help me?

But then he lifted his head and said "You know I love a fight Boss, couldn't resist giving him an extra few kicks" and that's when all my hope faded, what had I been thinking of course he was the same as them, he wasn't here against his will like me, he loved the violence obviously as much as Brendan.

Brendan let out another throaty chuckle and grabbed Joel by the back of the neck to pull him forward into a hug and said "I know you do my boy, but you got to learn to control yourself, remember you're still learning, and what I say goes, got it?"

Joel pulled himself out of the hug and said "Got it, Boss". It was the first bit of affection I had seen from any of these men so I gripped onto the thought that maybe they weren't as bad as I had first thought. Brendan seemed to look at Joel as if he was a proud father, who could be proud of introducing someone to such a violent world? I still had no idea where I was but I had gathered from the scene that played out in front of me, that I was in no way safe.

Brendan's smile was wiped away from his face almost immediately as his eyes caught with mine and he seemed to remember I was still in the room. Brendan opened his mouth to speak but didn't take his eyes off me and said "Right boys, get out of here and head back up to the house, Lily will have your dinner waiting for you up there and you don't want it going cold now do you?" So many questions ran through my mind. What house? Who was Lily? Are they going to bring me any food? Or am I even going to survive the night?!

Walker looked shocked and said "Look Boss don't you think we better stay down here and hold onto the lad just in case" Brendan still with his eyes never leaving mine said "Oh please walker look at the lad, he smaller then Joel, isn't exactly going to give me any hassle now is he. Now please don't let me remind you again that what I say goes, because this time Walker it won't be pretty."

I saw Joel had already walked over to the exit and was waiting for walker to follow. Walker didn't seem reassured though and said "But Boss I.." He didn't get time to finish though as Brendan's eyes left mine and he charged at Walker and grabbed his arms and slammed him up against the nearest wall with a mighty thud. "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT WALKER..NOW!" Brendan practically roared in his face and then released him quickly so Walker slid down the wall onto the ground.

Walker looked up in what appeared to be anger and shouted "Fine!" before getting up quickly and pushing Joel aside and storming out of the room. Joel then said "Later Boss" then gave Brendan a nod of his head and left the room all the while closing the only door in the room behind him.

I felt more scared then I had ever felt in my whole life in that moment when the door shut and I was left in the room with a man who I didn't know, but knew could kill me within a second. I saw Brendan wiping down his shirt and then he walked over to what looked like a mirror on the left hand side of the room and he peered in it and stroked his moustache down. Brendan smirked at his own reflection and then turned his head very slowly to look me dead in the eyes again. Then that's when he said the three words that made me lose every single thread of hope I was clinging on to.

"Alone at Last.."

Okay soo I hope this was a little more action packed then the last chapter and I included a lot more dialogue for those that suggested it! really hope you guys like where this story is headed! Please review as it is really nice to hear from you and makes me keep want to writing!

**Love Katie Jane xx**


End file.
